The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus and, methods of using and/or stowing, configuring and/or transporting the same.
The demands on today's population further emphasize the need for regular exercise. These demands include time demands, and physical and mental stress in the workplace or home. These same demands can, however, make it very difficult for a person, particularly busy professional or parent, to make time in his/her schedule for exercise. A home exercise equipment industry has emerged to address this dilemma, and, fueled by ever increasing market demands, this industry has grown rapidly over the last few decades.
With the industry's growth, a wide variety of home exercise equipment, including home gyms, has been introduced into the marketplace, with varying success. As a substitute for a fully equipped, commercial gym, home exercise equipment should provide a wide range of exercises for the user. On the other hand, the user often has a limited space in which to exercise and to store and maintain the exercise equipment. Accordingly, there remains a need for exercise equipment that provides a wide range of exercise capabilities for the user, while requiring minimum storage and maintenance space. Furthermore, there remains a need for such an exercise apparatus that is easy to use, easy to assemble, mobile, and/or can be transported for stowage.